Why'd it Have to be Snakes
by swtsarahndipity
Summary: After a normal day of hunting, Olivia returns to her motel room to find her biggest fear waiting for her. Though, being a hunter, it's not what one would expect...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural (womp, womp). But I do claim Olivia. Also, this is rated T simply because I get nervous rating much lower than that. There's a little bit of language but mostly just harmless fluff.**

* * *

><p>Olivia's eyelids felt heavy as she pulled open her motel door. God, she was exhausted. She blindly reached for the light switch on the wall and blinked against the poorly lit room after they flicked on. She dropped her duffel next to the dresser and glanced around the familiar layout of the typical motels she shacked up in every night.<p>

Except there was an addition to this room—an addition that made her stomach drop and her eyes widen in complete terror.

She swallowed the lump that had formed against her throat and begin to back away until her back bumped against the door. If someone had asked her what her worst nightmare would be, this situation could very well make the top ten.

Olivia's hand reached for her back pocket, her eyes never faltering from the creature before her. His number was the last she had called. She swiftly slid the iPhone from her jeans and swiped the screen to hurriedly redial his number. She placed the phone to her ear and prayed he hadn't jumped in the shower yet.

"Hey Liv, you okay?" He had just seen her five minutes before, so it was a completely valid question.

"I'm uh, I'm fine but could you come to my room for a sec?" Her voice shook a bit as she spoke and she swallowed again as she tried to contain herself. She watched the _thing_ slowly move, still seemingly unaware of her presence. Or maybe it knew she was there but could sense that she was insanely terrified of it to get any closer.

"Uh, sure," he seemed confused. "I'll be right there."

They both hung up without another word. Her eyes danced over the figure, watching it for any kind of sudden movement. Her body jumped and her breath hitched at the sound of a knock on her door. Sam Winchester, her knight in shining armor (or, rather, his familiar brown Carhartt jacket).

She moved her eyes away for just a moment to open the door. His hazel eyes scanned her face for any sign of danger. His eyes narrowed and his jaw tensed when he noticed how scared she was.

"What is it?" He reached for her arm and gently moved her aside to pass into the room.

She gulped and merely waited for him to see it, seemingly lost for words.

A gentle laugh erupted from the back of his throat when he spotted it. He turned to her with a look on his face that told her he was enjoying this way too much. "A snake? Really?"

She huffed and folded her arms over her chest. "Sammy, come on," she whined. She wanted to clasp her hand over her mouth as soon as the sound came out. She was _never_ a whiner, but when it came to snakes, all bets were apparently off.

"Alright, alright," he joked as he raised his hands in a surrendering motion. Sam glanced around the room for something to capture the slithering reptile coiled up currently in the corner of the room. "How did a snake get in here, anyway?"

"I don't know, I didn't stop to ask it. Just get rid of it," the anxiety inside of her was making her skin crawl. She felt terrible for talking to him like this, especially since he had come to get rid of it for her. But she literally couldn't help herself. Her fear gave her word vomit and unfortunately, she was currently puking all over her hero.

Sam didn't seem to mind—he was too preoccupied with scooping the snake into the empty wastebasket from the bathroom. The alarmed snake slithered around the basket but seemed to be secured.

Olivia moved clear to the other side of the bed as Sam headed for the door of the room, still shaking his head with laughter. "Relax, Indiana Jones. You're safe."

He left the motel room door open as he stepped outside with the bucket. Her heart thudded against her chest as she sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to normalize her breathing; it was useless. She found herself looking around the room just in case this snake had a mate. Did snakes travel in pairs?

"Alright, you're all set," Sam sighed as he reappeared in the doorway with a now empty wastebasket.

"Thanks, Sam," she finally managed to mutter as she stood up, now clearly embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed a pink color as she dropped her head to look at the carpet and the curtain of her hair fell into her peripheral vision.

"Hey," she noticed his boots come into her line of view and felt his large hands on her shoulders. One hand dipped under her chin to lift her gaze to meet his. "You're safe, it's gone." She could tell he was trying to fight the grin that kept playing on his lips. She rolled her eyes and pulled out of his gaze. "I'm sorry," he finally busted at the seams with the laughter he was trying to contain. "Its just…snakes?"

"Yes, for the tenth time now, _snakes_," she huffed and plopped back down on the edge of the bed.

"I just can't get over it," he seemed thoroughly amused. "I've seen you machete a vamp and stab a shifter. But yet you can't handle a snake?"

"Two can play that game, Bozo," she stood from her spot on the bed and marched towards him, determined. "Don't make me show you the clown video on YouTube." Sam's features instantly straightened, making her mouth crack into a smirk.

"Clowns kill people," Sam's jaw tensed, but she could still sense the playful nature between them.

"So do snakes, last time I checked," she raised her eyebrows in debate.

"Touche," his lips curved into a small smile. She tried to get the image of the snake out of her mind but yet she still felt like her skin was crawling all over; the image of the slithering reptile made her squirm involuntarily. "Just remember what Dean always tells me…"

Before he could even finish, Olivia cut him off. "I know, I know. If it bleeds, you can kill it," she muttered. "Ugh, I just really hate those damn things," she shuddered, her arms folded across her chest. "I know it's lame, trust me—I know. I grew up with two brothers, remember? I got made fun of plenty for my irrational fear."

Sam rolled his eyes and moved to stand in front of her, "It's not _that_ irrational," he reasoned when he noticed she really was a bit shook up over this whole thing. "I mean, snakes are a pretty common fear." He winked as his oversized palm gently grazed her cheek; his calloused thumb ran just underneath her eye. She closed her eye at the touch and felt herself instantly relax from the overwhelming anxiety she had felt just moments before.

"Yeah, well, I guess lots of people are afraid of clowns, too," her voice was calm and sympathetic to his devastating fear.

Sam smiled at her small offering of compassion and bent his head to move his lips delicately upon hers. Her hand reached up and grasped onto his large hand that cupped her cheek, both of their eyes still closed when Sam pulled away.

"Stay?" Her voice was subtle and almost distant. She finally opened her eyes and peered into those hazel orbs that she loved. Sam's gaze danced between her eyes and his jaw tightened in hesitation.

"If I stay, Dean will have us figured out," he explained carefully. She moved just her eyes to stare at the multicolored carpet below her feet and Sam instantly regretted what he had said. "Hey, how about I lay with you for a little while? Keep the snakes away?" He winked when her eyes finally smiled back at him.

"I vote yes," she leaned up on her tiptoes to reach his lips with hers. While she and Sam were still learning what exactly _this_ was, she enjoyed every moment she spent in his presence. A drunken night out at a bar while Dean was preoccupied with his own female friend led them to sporadic hook-ups, to subtle moments on hunts where their bodies would discretely bump against one another so Dean wouldn't notice, to sober nights cuddling after a long hunt hours after Dean had gone to bed. Neither knew what exactly any of this meant, but right now that didn't seem to matter. All that mattered was that they were enjoying each other's company.

Sam lovingly reached under the shoulders of her leather jacket and pulled the garment until it was off her arms and tossed to the carpet in the corner of the room. He lifted her black tank top and did the same. She eyed his plaid button-up and raised her eyebrows.

Sam laughed and with a quick roll of his eyes, he removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt to hand to her. "I'm not letting you keep this one. You keep taking my clothes and I'm not going to have anything to wear at all."

"I mean, I don't really see what the problem is…" she winked as she pulled the sleeves over her arms and buttoned the shirt up so her cleavage was barely visible. She pulled her pants off and clambered onto the bed.

"Oh yeah, Dean would love that one," Sam laughed as he climbed after her in just his jeans. They crawled under the floral comforter and below the sheets.

Sam propped up a pillow against the headboard so he could lean against it, ensuring that he wouldn't fall asleep and owe Dean an awkward explanation in the morning. He grabbed the remote and switched on the TV as Olivia curled up to his side, her face against his bare chest and her arm tucked across his middle. He scooted her in closer by wrapping his arm around her side and holding her to him while his other hand played with her dark blonde locks spread across his skin absent-mindedly.

"Night, Bozo," she mumbled sleepily as her eyelids drifted closed in the glow of the television.

Sam grinned as he leaned down to place a kiss on top of her head. "Night, Indy."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi, readers! So this was just a funnyfluffy idea I came up with on my run this afternoon after spotting a snake and nearly going into cardiac arrest because of it **** ALSO, this actually happened to me once while road-tripping through Texas. Snake in our hotel room. I was full on Kevin Tran breathing into a paper bag for that one. Unfortunately, I did not have Sam Winchester to save the day. **

**This is considered "complete" but after finishing it, I kinda felt like it might be fun to develop Olivia's character more and the story line between her and Sam—especially since they're hiding their relationship from Dean at the moment. Might be something I look into. Please let me know if you'd be interested in reading more about Olivia and Sam! Thanks! Happy Reading :). Whoa, sorry for the ridiculously long AN!**

**SM**


	2. Preview: Little Secrets

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed or sent me a private message asking to read more about Sam and Olivia! I felt motivated and decided to continue the story :). Here's a sneak peek to see if you're interested, otherwise the story is called 'Little Secrets' and I just posted chapter one.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

><p>The bar was loud and heavy with secondhand smoke. Olivia Mason graciously took the rocks glass of whiskey from Dean with a nod of her head in appreciation.<p>

"Here's to ganking that son of a bitch," Dean smiled proudly, his speech already slightly slurred from the slew of drinks they had already downed. Olivia knew she couldn't keep up with the Winchesters when it came to many things, drinking included, but yet she certainly wasn't going to bow out now only to get picked on. She already got enough crap from them for being the chick, she wasn't about to give them another reason to mess with her.

_One more drink_, she thought to herself for the third time now. "Here, here," she clanked her glass against theirs and they all tipped back to enjoy.

It had been a normal run-of-the-mill case; nothing too exciting. Just another vengeful spirit stuck in the real world. Sam's lips curved up as he noticed Dean's eyes venture back to the bar where a small blonde was perched, her head tossed back with laughter from whatever her friend had just said.

"Dean, you might wanna take a picture. It'll last longer," Sam joked as he caught his brother's attention. Either Sam was a damn good actor or he could severely drink his brother and their female hunter friend under the table.

Dean smirked confidently. "Better yet, I think I'm gonna go talk to her," he stood wobbily from his high-top chair at the small round table they had scored and steadied himself.

"You do that, Hot Shot. Just don't piss her off," you chimed in as you took another sip from the straight whiskey in your glass. "I don't feel like defending your ass tonight."

"See now, Ollie Pop, I take that as a challenge," he winked at her before he began to stagger off towards the blonde bombshell at the bar.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she called after him, "Don't call me Ollie Pop!"

Sam laughed as his older (and much drunker) brother left earshot of their table.

"God, he's such an ass," Olivia murmured as she took yet another sip from her glass. _This drink is never ending_, she thought to herself before Sam started conversation.

"I can't believe I'm defending him, but he means well," Sam shrugged as he took the rest of his drink down in one more gulp. "Trust me, he could be calling you something much worse. It's a term of endearment," the corners of his lips turned up in a small smirk and Olivia felt her breath catch in her throat.

_Down, girl_, her mental notes kicked in full gear. Since when did Sam Winchester make her breath hitch?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: **And there it is! Hope you decide to check it out, let me know what your thoughts are :)**


End file.
